


What Not To Do At A Convention

by Kimmi_watch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fan Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, awkward interactions, celebrity Derek Hale, fan conventions, unintentionally injuring someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmi_watch/pseuds/Kimmi_watch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is getting to meet his favorite celebrity, Derek Hale, at a Convention. If only he could control his limbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Not To Do At A Convention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeffsy75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffsy75/gifts).



> So I was lucky enough to get to meet Tyler Hoechlin at the Australian fan convention SupaNova in the Gold Coast this weekend. So I couldn't help myself and had to write a convention inspired fic with Derek as the celebrity and this happened. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Oh, and if you go to a convention, really try to avoid doing what happens in this fic. For your own sake as well as whoever else would be involved, youch.
> 
> I'm dedicating this to Amy/Jeffsy75. We met up to go to the convention together, along with her daughter, and we had the absolute best time. Thanks for coming and appreciating my particular brand of humour and craziness, I had a blast hanging out with you guys!

In Stiles’ opinion, Derek Hale was quite possibly the most gorgeous person alive. Well, he was to Stiles and to his legions and legions of fans, but still. 

Stiles could not believe that he was going to actually get a chance to get close to him and get an autograph. He felt like a complete and utter nerd, going to a convention for just one celebrity in particular, but whoa was it worth it when he got a glimpse of him when the line in front of his shifted and he got a clear view of him.

"Oh my God, are you going to cry?" Erica cooed mockingly at him, making him laugh and shake his head. He might love Derek Hale's show, he might think he was an amazing actor, he might sometimes fantasize about him and appreciate how attractive he was, but he was not going to cry.

"Shut up, I'm not crying." He defended himself. "I'm actually laughing at myself. I'm laughing at how lame I'm being right now for being so flustered at just seeing him. I feel like a preteen girl." He told her, shaking out his body to try to get rid of the tingles going through him at being able to see his favorite celebrity.

"Ten bucks says Stiles cries as soon as we get close." Lydia said, sounding bored as she adjusted the bustier of her Poison Ivy costume, but her grin gave her away. She was enjoying this way too much to be as unaffected as she was trying to make out she was.

"I'll take that bet. My boy can hold it together." Scott agreed, extending a hand out to Lydia and shaking on it. Stiles wrapped his arm around his best buddy, giving him a shake and pulling him closer to thank him for standing up for himself.

"See, this is friendship, right here." Stiles said with a grin. The fact that Scott had agreed to dress as Robin to Stiles' Batman costume, even after Stiles had had to ditch his costume when the cape had gotten stuck in the elevator back at the hotel they were staying in and gotten ruined, proved it, but he liked pointing it out to people anyway.

"Oh, you've got VIP badges. Come to the front of the line." A staff member said as they were on the way past, checking the line, noticing the badges pinned to all of their chests for the first time.

"Score for paying that little bit extra." Stiles said with a grin, swaggering his way past the rest of the people in line to get to the front. Erica pushed him out of the way, determined to get a chance to get close to Derek Hale first out of all of them, the force of it making Stiles stumble and fall back to the back of the group. Scott made a motion to let him in front of him, but Stiles was happy to let his friends go first. And if he wasn't going to be first, last would be just as good.

Oh man, Derek Hale was even more gorgeous the closer they were. Stiles was not going to survive this. He wondered if he'd have to pay Scott back the ten dollars he'd just bet because he suddenly wasn't so sure he could keep it together.

Erica went first, handing her token and giving her name to his handler and then stammering her way through her conversation with Derek Hale. She was massively failing in her prior claims that she'd be able to charm him into wanting to date her. But judging by the way Derek Hale's handler next to him was looking at her, a big beefy guy who quite honestly looked like he could be on Derek's show right along with him, and the way she was now noticing him and grinning shyly back at him, it might just turn out alright for her. Derek Hale noticed and grinned, leaning in to whisper something into the guy's ear. He blushed and shook his head but kept glancing Erica's way.

Lydia went next, letting Derek's handler place the picture she wanted signed in front of him and immediately launching into a speech about all the mathematical inaccuracies that was on his show. Derek Hale seemed taken aback and just stared up at her for a moment, his marker hovering over the picture of his face that he was supposed to be signing, and his mouth dropped open just slightly, revealing his adorable little bunny teeth. Stiles didn't blame him, Lydia could do that to people. Heck, Lydia could leave even the smartest and toughest people feeling inadequate in her wake.

She finally finished her speech, told him it was the writer's fault and not his, of course, and thanked him for trying to make it work. She gave a slight nod down to the picture he was meant to be signing, reminding him of what he was supposed to be doing, and he signed it quickly, as though he was worried she'd start again.

"Thank you very much." Lydia said with a sweet grin and moved along.

"Hey man. Big fan." Scott said, taking his spot in front of him. Derek shook himself from the daze Lydia had left him in to look up at Scott, giving him his attention. "I've been a fan of yours since Path to Damnation." He added. Derek grinned at him.

"That means a lot. That was my first big role back when I was a kid, it's nice to see that someone's stuck with my career that long." He said happily, signing his name with a flourish and then adding what seemed to be a personal message on it.

"Well, you're talented, you deserve to have long time fans." Scott said, taking the picture from him and moving along.

Allison was next and she nearly blinded Derek with the bow to her Hawkeye cosplay. She may have actually done some damage if he wasn't wearing his hipster looking glasses. Derek looked slightly annoyed, giving her a glare that so unlike the happy go lucky guy he played on TV.

"Oh, sorry." She said, pulling the bow back quickly. "That would have been disastrous." She added, flashing some dimple, and his face softened.

"I'm sure it won't be the only time I nearly get blinded by weapons today." He said with a grin, signing her picture but hurriedly handing it back, as though he wanted to move her on just in case it happened again. The guy with the curly hair and scarf on that was sitting behind him, who appeared to be his agent or maybe his publicist, didn't seem to appreciate him rushing her on. He kept his gaze on her as she walked away, a definite look of interest on his face. And if the extra sway Allison put into her hips meant what he thought it did, she'd definitely noticed and she definitely was interested.

Kira was the last to go before Stiles, Jackson having claimed he wasn't a big Derek Hale fan, even though his "secret" Tumblr page screamed otherwise. He just wanted to pretend he was too cool for all of this, but they all knew better.

"Hi! I hope you're having a good time here." Kira said to him with a bright smile on her face and bouncing in her spot in excitement. Derek chuckled and shook his head.

"Isn't that supposed to be my question?" He asked, signing the picture. "But yeah, it's been great. How about you?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh, it's the best. So much to see, so much to do, and I get to see people like you!" She said, her excitement showing more and more. "Thanks so much for your time." She added, moving along with the others.

And then it was Stiles' turn. 

Derek's eyes turned to look at him, a slight smile on his face and it was probably Stiles' imagination but his eyes seemed to flit over Stiles' body. 

But that had to be his imagination. It had to be.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." He said, extending his arm to shake Derek's hand. At the last minute he realized that that might be a bit rude and Derek might not want to be shaking hands or doing anything like that. Unfortunately, the curly haired guy had just received a cup of coffee from a staff member of the con and had been handing it over to Derek as Stiles flailed to pull his hand back from the attempted handshake. Stiles accidentally knocked the cup, sending it flying. The scolding hot coffee not only got Stiles' hand but also spilt all over Derek Hale's chest.

Holy crap, he'd given Derek Hale second degree burns.

"Oh shit." Curly haired guy said, jumping back. "Uh, medic!" He cried, looking around for some help.

"This isn't the war, Isaac." Derek's handler said with a snort, causing him to glare at him.

"I know that, Boyd." He snapped in annoyance but still seemed to be struggling with what to say. 

"We need first aid over here." Boyd called out calmly, just as an attendant rushed over to them to help.

Which is how Stiles found himself in a back room, alone with Derek Hale, as they waited to be seen to by a first aid attendant.

"I am so, so sorry." He said in embarrassment, holding his burnt hand to his chest.

"It's not like you meant to do it." Derek said through clenched teeth, and yeah, that looked like it would really hurt. The one good thing about this whole thing was that he was getting to see him with his shirt off up close and in person.

Of course he had blistered and red skin all over his chest from the hot coffee (and really, who gave someone coffee that hot?) but still, he bet no one else at the con could say they got to see the same sight.

"How's your hand doing?" Derek asked and it took Stiles a moment to realize he was actually talking to him, even though they were the only two in the room and he was the only one with the sore hand.

"Oh, this? A flesh wound." He waved off. "Literally, of course." He added. Derek chuckled and then groaned in pain. "Ooh, sorry, probably shouldn't make you laugh." He said with a wince, knowing how much that must hurt. The coffee had only hurt his hand and wrist and it hurt like a bitch, he couldn't imagine how bad a chest would be. 

And it was an impressive looking chest too.

Even with the blisters.

"Well this probably ruined the convention for you." Derek said after a slightly awkward silence.

"For me? No, dude, I can recover from this, but for you. I am so, so sorry. I've probably thrown your schedule off and made it so the rest of the con will be extremely uncomfortable for you and all because I went for a handshake and then realized I probably shouldn't have." He moaned in embarrassment.

Derek's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to respond but then someone burst into the room, first aid finally arriving, so he wasn't able to.

When they were both seen to and patched up as best as they could be, Stiles gathered his stuff and tried to rush from the room, wanting to get away from the awkward situation as fast as possible.

"Hey, wait, you never got your autograph." Derek Hale called and he froze.

"No, no that's okay. I'll just steal one from one of my friends." He said, not able to look him in the eye. 

"No, seriously, it's only fair." He told him, signaling to Isaac to get him a picture when he entered the room, sending him back the way he came. The other man came back quickly, a picture of Derek from the show and a marker in his hands. Derek winced as he reached out to take them but bent over the table in the room and wrote something on the picture. He signed his name with a flourish and then handed it over. As much as Stiles wanted to get a look at what he'd written, he held out, not wanting to look pathetic because he couldn't wait.

"Uh, thanks." He said, giving him a slight smile. He went to rush out again but Derek grabbed his arm and stepped closer. "What are you doing?" He asked, not proud of how high his voice got there. He just had no idea what Derek was going to do. He wouldn't blame him for doing something like punch him for getting coffee all over him and hurting him. 

"Well you wanted a handshake before. I thought I'd do you one better and give you a hug." Derek told him with a shy looking grin, pulling him into a hug. Stiles’ eyes widened but he hurried to hug him back.

"Thanks." He squeaked out when they pulled apart and then turned and rushed from the room before he did something embarrassing. Again.

When he reached his friends again, Jackson was counting money with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Don't be so happy that I hurt myself." Stiles grumbled.

"Why not? I bet that you would. And doubled it when you hurt Derek Hale as well." Jackson said with a chuckle. Stiles' eyes widened, not believing Jackson had thought that something like this would happen. "And to make it better, you didn't even get your autograph." He added happily.

"Actually, I did. And I got a hug too." Stiles said with a grin, pulling the picture out to show his friends. 

He heard some choking noises and then laughter and was confused.

"Did you read that, dude?" Scott asked, a smirk on his face.

"No, why?" He asked, hurriedly turning it around.

_Stiles,_  
_Well, no one else here has managed to get me all hot and bothered, and you definitely have. On all accounts._  
_\- Derek Hale._

Oh yeah, Stiles wasn't going to cry. But he might just faint.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Derek rushes up to him. And they bone or something. 
> 
> As do Erica and Boyd.
> 
> And Allison and Isaac, probably.
> 
> So this was slightly inspired by some things that happened to me at the con. No, I didn't spill coffee on Hoechlin, but yeah.
> 
> Things that happened to me that is in this fic (in case you're wondering):  
> \- Was teased that I was going to cry.  
> \- Had front of the line badge that allowed me to cut the line and be in front.  
> \- Got flustered while meeting and talking to Hoechlin (I babbled, it was embarrassing).  
> \- Asked if he was having a good time and got a grin and asked if I wasn't stealing his question.  
> \- Wanted a handshake (which I got) but got a hug (I died, I swear. This is my ghost writing this.)
> 
> And hey, if anyone one else was there (or at the one in Melbourne the week before, or, hey, at any con) and wants to share their experiences, please do leave a comment because I'd love to see them :)


End file.
